


Why Me?

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alicia Is A Stripper, Frank wants to let Gerard go, Gerard is kidnapped by Frank, Kidnapping, M/M, Mikey is not Gerard's brother, Mikey is the leader, The kidnapping AU That no one asked for, and Ray, mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Mikey, and Ray kidnap Gerard. Mikey, who in this story is not Gerard's brother, is the leader who wants to keep Gerard. Frank is his accomplice who wants to let Gerard go. How do you think this is going to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> *facepalm* I hate myself.
> 
> Remember, Mikey is not Gerard's brother so Mikey will be older.
> 
> Mikey is 24.  
> Frank is 21.  
> Ray is 23.  
> Gerard is 19.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't planning in posting this work until much later but I pressed the wrong button and I don't want to delete it so here it is.

"Daddy, I'm going to miss you", Gerard's daughter, Bandit says.

"Daddy's gonna miss you too", Gerard says.

Bandit was unintentionally created after Gerard got drunk at a party. She was born to Gerard and his at-the-time girlfriend Lindsey when they were both 16. They were together until Gerard realized he was gay.

But he loved Bandit. She was the light of his life. 

He was dropping Bandit off at Lindsey's house for the weekend so that he can study for his exams.

Once they reach Lindsey's house, Gerard gets out of the car and helps Bandit unbuckle her seat belt.

"Okay, Bandit, let's go to mommy's", Gerard says.

"I wanna stay with you, daddy", Bandit says.

"Daddy will come pick you up on Monday, okay, daddy needs to study, okay?", Gerard says.

"Okay, daddy, promise?", Bandit says. She holds our her pinky.

"Promise", Gerard says, linking his pinky to hers.

He picks her up and rings the doorbell.

"Hey, Gee", Lindsey says.

"Hey Linds, Bandit's here", Gerard says.

"Hey, baby", Lindsey says, taking Bandit into her arms.

"I'm gonna go now", Gerard says.

"Okay, bye", Lindsey says.

"Bye, daddy", Bandit says.

Gerard waves at them then gets in his car.

He starts to drive home but realizes he's very tired.

He instead drives to the nearest Starbucks.

"Can I get a large black coffee?", Gerard says.

After he gets his coffee, he starts walking back to his car.

"Um, excuse me, sir, can you help me?", a male says. The male has soft looking brown hair and glasses.

"Um what's wrong?", Gerard asks.

"My car broke down and I can't get it to work again", the guy says.

"Oh, let me try to help", Gerard says.

"It's over here", the guy says.

He points to a black van.

"Okay, do you have jumper cables?", Gerard asks.

"Yeah, they're in here", the guy says.

He opens the door and Gerard looks inside.

"Where?", Gerard asks.

"Here", the guy says.

Gerard would've spoken again if he wasn't pushed into the van at full force.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
